


Our Journey|Aaron Taylor Johnson

by LovelyRomanoff



Category: Aaron Taylor Johnson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRomanoff/pseuds/LovelyRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Taylor Johnson: Partner in crime, Coworker, Friend....<br/>Sam Taylor Johnson: Aaron's wife, mother of his children.</p><p>Me: Trying to stay out of it.</p><p> </p><p>Through time, distance, other relationships, </p><p>Tragedy after tragedy.</p><p>Will time and distance keep us appart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

I raced up the long uphill street, I was eager to win.  
I crossed the street and stepped on the green grass of my front lawn as heard quick footsteps behind me, Aaron was gaining on me, with Sebastian closely behind him. I quickly came to a stop as I stepped on the drive way. 

"In. Your. Face." I laughed jumping around them and pointing.

"Are you kidding? I let you win." Aaron said out of breath.

"Definitely." Sebastian said with his hands on his knees.

"Yeah okay, you guys are just getting old. " I smiled. I walked in the garage taking out three water bottles from the fridge. 

"You're only like two years younger than me." Aaron countered as I handed him a water.

"And ten years younger than me. Thanks for making me feel old, guys." Sebastian seemed to realize as he took a water. 

We've spent months getting ready for this movie and now we were almost halfway through filming, I met Aaron and the rest of the cast and we would all go to each others houses to rehearse, or the occasional work out.  
Before I was casted by Marvel, I had been given the role of one of the main characters on The Walking Dead. I trained so hard for it; first of all, getting in shape. My goal wasn't to be skinny, I wanted to look strong. I took up multiple martial arts classes like kickboxing, mui tai, not to mention learning how to handle a gun, and various "zombie killing" classes from Norman.  
That was about two years ago.

>I sat next to Lizzy on the couch of my living room while Sebastian and Aaron sat on the other, I was busy checking my instagram and they looked for something to watch on tv when the door bell rang.

"Food!" I said getting up to answer the door, I grabbed my wallet from the kitchen table and pulled the door open. The delivery boy took out three boxes of pizza and a smaller box of wings, he handed them to me and I set them on the table.

"I got it." Aaron said beside me taking his wallet out of his back pocket. 

"No its okay, I'll get it." I said with my card already in hand. He quickly snatched my card from me and paying with his own. He thanked the delivery boy and closed the door, finally handing me my card back. 

"Alright then, I'll grab the plates." I said opening the cupboard. 

I handed out the plates as he set down the boxes on the coffee table, I sat down with my food on my usual spot, the left side with the armrest and Aaron sat to my right. I watched as Lizzie still flipped through the guide for something to watch.

"Oh the Walking Dead is on!" Sebastian said pointing to the screen it was already more than halfway through, the channel changed and I saw myself being held down by two men, a third one holding a metal bar in the fire while a fourth one struggled to hold Daryl down. They lifted my shirt and branded me with the hot metal and my screams filled the room, while Daryl managed to punch one. They were distracted and I kicked one in the face making him lose his balance. I turned taking a gun from the other man's belt, shooting him in the stomach and turning to shoot them all dead. The rest of the episode is just me stumbling through the forest behind Daryl, killing a few walkers here and there as were trying to get back to camp.

One of the phones started to vibrate from the small table beside me, I pick up mine and toss it back down when I see its not mine, I pick up the other phone, the screen is lit up with the name and picture. "Sam".

"It's your wife." I say handing the phone to Aaron he takes it from my hand, answers it and walks to the kitchen to talk. He comes back a few minutes later,

"I have to go, guys. I'll see you all at Romy's party this saturday?" He asked. 

We all agreed and after an hour or so, everyone excused themselves and turned in for the night.

I made my bed and skimmed through the lines before bed. I was nervous about the scenes between my character an Pietro, lets just say they later on became a bit more than friends later on in the movie.  
I shouldn't worry, it was only a job. Theres nothing really there.....


	2. I'll Stay Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:  
> I think I should begin with saying that I have nothing against Sam, I think their love for one another is amazing and beautiful, and they look so happy together. This is written for entertainment purposes only okay? Just to add a little drama. You may now carry on..

>>I woke up the next morning, taking a quick shower and driving down to the studios. I parked my jeep and opened the door to my trailer, for hair and make up. I got into costume and finally headed to the set.

"Y/n!" Aaron smiled as soon as I walked in.

"Hey, Ford." I smiled back, "I don't know how you're always so happy so early." I said fighting the urge to rub my eye. I honestly hated make up. 

 

>We finished our scenes for the day, I went to my trailer, washing the makeup off my face. I was exhausted, so many stunts, so much running around jumping off things.   
I picked up my gray hoodie, slipling my arms through the sleeves and picking up my car keys before leaving. 

I walked down the short steps from my trailer and walked right into someone.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Aaron said.

"No worries, Maximoff." I chuckled after regaining my balance.

"Where are you headed?" He asked walking me to my car.

"Home. I can't wait to knock out." I said unlocking my jeep.

"Drive safe." He chuckled. "Night."

"G'dnight, Ford." I said opening the door.

 

>>Saturday afternoon came around a few days later. I wrapped Romy's gift and put it in the passenger seat.  
I dropped my purse on the floor of the passenger seat and started the car, I pulled up into their driveway looking at the immense bouncy castle that was set up in tne front yard.   
Many of the guests where already there.   
I opened my door, picked up my purse and the gift. I walked up the steps and opened their front door, children were running around and laughing, Romy ran up to me and smiled.

 

"There's the birthday girl!" I hugged her, "And this is for you." I smiled handing her the present.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed before running away. I stood up and saw Aaron standing in the kitchen door way.

"Hey, y/n." He said holding out his hand for our handshake. 

"Pietro." I said smacking his hand it and fistbumping him. 

"Y/n, Hi!" Sam said from behind him.

"Hi, Sam." I said accepting her hug.

"How are the screaming kids treating you?" I smiled.

"Kids will be kids." She smiled. "Actually, can you help me with the cake frosting real quick?" 

"Of course." We left Aaron and I followed her to the kitchen, I set my purse down on the counter as she walked to the fridge and started to dig around. 

"I can't believe it's her birthday, one already, she's getting so big!" I said.

"I have to be straight with you on something." She said placing a glass on the counter and filling it with wine. "I don't like you."

I stood there in disbelief trying to figure out if shenwas kidding. 

"I don't like you near my kids, and I certainly don't like you near my husband." She said looking at me dead in the eye.

"I'm sorry?" I said still trying to process her words.

"I have put up with this for a long time, but not anymore. I won't let a damn whore come into my life and ruin my marriage." 

"Wait, back up here. I have absolutely no interest in Aaron. We're just friends. You swear like I'm trying to replace you. I completely respect you, I even thought we were friends. " I said.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know exactly what you're doing." She said.

"What-" I was cut off by children quickly running in and out of the kitchen, "What is wrong with you? Saying that I'm some 'damn whore' who's just dying to sleep around with peoples husbands? Maybe if you took the time to know me and not just pretend, you'd know that I'd never, in a million years do that shit. I know for a fact that all he's done is love you. He's not that kind of person. You should know him better than anyone, he'd never do such a thing." 

"I want you out of my house." She ordered.

"Fine by me. I don't have to take this shit. And don't worry, I'll stay away." I said picking up my purse, "But maybe you should ask yourself why you're having such a hard time trusting your own husband."

I took long strides through the living room and walked out the front door to my car, I opened the door and tossed my bag inside. 

"Where are you going?" I heard along with footsteps behind me,   
'Of courses it was him' I thought.   
"Something came up, I have to go." I lied quickly.

"You just got here." He smiled closing the door to my car with his left hand before I could get in.

"Aaron, it's important. I have to go." I said opening the door again.

"Aaron? I'm shocked that you actually know my name. Usually it's 'Maximoff' or 'Kick-Ass'... mostly 'Ford' actually..." he said trailing off as if thinking about it which made me chuckle.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" He said with concern.

"I got this thing... that came up." I said scratching my head.  
'Damn, I'm not good on thinking on my feet.'  
"With my family." I finished.

"Are they okay?" He frowned.

'Ugh more questions'  
"Yeah, I just have to go, Aaron." I said getting in my car and closing the door. I started the car and tried to ignore his worried face looking at me through the window. I put it in reverse and backed out, putting it into drive and finally driving away.

What was I supposed to say? I can't stay or talk to you anymore, your wife kicked me out, also calling me a whore in the process. 

Shutting him out might be easier.


	3. Plans

I got home, tossing my keys on the table near the door. I picked up some scripts my manager had asked me to look through. My phone vibrated three times, a text. I pulled it out and saw it was from Lizzy, "Where are you?" She asked.  
"Home" I replied.  
"Why?" She said.  
"Long story. Tell you later." I said.

The sun had already set I had given up and started watching tv instead, my phone vibrated next to me, another text. I looked at it expecting a reply from Lizzy.   
"Ford"   
'Damnit' 

"Romy loves the bear you gave her, she hasn't let go of it." 

I ignored it, only to receive another text minutes later,  
"Sam said you left because you weren't feeling well. Is everything alright?" 

'Ugh work is gonna be just awesome'  
I had the next days off, I wasn't needed on set. I had to talk to someone about this. I drove to Lizzy's house, she greeted me with a hug and offered me ice tea.

"I thought you were sick." She said taking a seat next to me.

"Let me guess, Sam?" I asked taking a sip of my drink.

"Aaron. I asked him if he'd seen you, but apparently Sam told him you went home because you didn't feel good." 

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She hesitated.

"Has Sam ever... how do I put this delicately... been a bitch to you?" I said bluntly. 

"She's the sweetest person." She laughed.

"That's what I thought!" I said.

"What happened?" She asked, eager to know the gossip.

"She pretty much called me a whore and kicked me out." I said before taking another sip.

"What?!" She said loudly.

"Yeah." I scoffed.

"Wh- tell me you don't have feelings for Aaron." She moaned.

"No!" I denied, she raised her eyebrow at me, "Okay, with all this going on, it has made me think of him more... he's my friend! Its normal to miss your friends... and think about them when they're not around."

"Y/n..." she disapproved. 

"I know he's married. The last thing I want is to break up a marriage. I know the reality of things, Lizzy. Now, I just want to be as far away from him as humanly possible." I finished. 

"I know you're not a bad person. She just needs to get to know you better." She tried to reason.

"No... she's right." I admitted, "These feelings aren't gonna go away.." 

 

 

>I sat in my trailer for make up and wardrobe, we were moments away from shooting my most feared scene.  
'This is just fucking perfect'

I showed up at the small set of my character's room, Aaron was already there with his script in hand. I hadn't seen him since the party. 

"There you are." He smiled when he spotted me.

"Yeah." I replied, trying to keep it short. 

"I thought something came up with your family, but then Sam said you got sick." He said.

"Uh no. My aunt was sick. Sam must have misunderstood me." I said flipping through my script trying to look busy.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine." I said walking away, "Just peachy." I muttered under my breath tossing my script on my chair.

"Places!" The director announced,  "Aaand Action." 

The next thing I know, I'm looking into Pietro's intense blue eyes.

"Why are you so afraid of this?" He whispered his accent, moving a strand of hair from my eyes and brushing my cheek.  
Not even my character could answer before he leaned into me, brushing my lips with his, and kissing me deeply. 

"And cut!" The director boomed.

I pulled away first, I could have sworn I saw something real in his eyes as I pulled away.  
I wanted to run.   
I was frustrated that they weren't happy with one take, as perfect as it could be in the first take, they always wanted at least two.   
Luckily,  it only took two.

 

I slipped away as soon as they told me I could go home, I retreated to my trailer, taking off my costume and make up until I recognized myself in the mirror.   
I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked, dreading the worst.

"It's me." Lizzy said muffled. 

"Oh thank god. Come in!" I said.  
She opened the door and took a seat next to me.

"I saw the whole thing. Are you okay?" She asked.

I pretended my hand was a gun, putting two fingers in my mouth, pretended to pull the trigger and die.  
"That bad?" She asked.

"Uuuugggghhhh It's not fair." I pretended to sob.

"He asked me if you were mad at him." She said, "You were really good friends I don't think you can just drop him like that." 

"And what am I supossed to do?" I asked, "I'm almost done with filming, I just gotta stick it out for a few more days." 

"And then what?" She countered. 

I didn't want to say.  
I already had my plan.   
My original plan.   
This acting thing was just my way to fund my dream of seeing the world.

"I don't know." I lied.

We sat in silence for a few seconds while I collected my things.

"Is he at least a bad kisser?" She asked.

"You've kissed him too, remember?" I questioned her question as I remembered Godzilla.

"I wanted to know your opinion." She laughed. 

"No. Although I do prefer his 'Ford' look." I nodded trying to take the seriousness out of this conversation. 

 

>>>I got through my days at work, with small talk and dread.   
I was done filming and managed to get away from Aaron's invites to hang out. I always made up an excuse, luckily I was called out to Georgia to start filming for the new season of The Walking Dead. There was no way they could call and ask me to hang, now I really had an excuse. 

 

>Months passed, I took a flight back to LAX. I reserved a hotel near by and met with my stylist the next morning to pick out a dress for the big event. She had several already ready for me to choose from.    
I stood in the bathroom finishing my makeup, I had distanced myself from most of them, the only one I kept in touch with was  Lizzy.

My phone buzzed while I strapped on one of my heels,  
"I'm outside." Lizzy texted.  
I smoothed out my black gown and headed for the door.

"You look amazing." She gasped when she saw me.

"Me? Look at you." I exclaimed as I hugged her.

The driver dropped us off at the beginning of the red carpet,  where hundreds of screaming fans and reporters awaited our arrival.    
I signed pictures, posters, gave out hugs and took pictures with the fans. Lizzy walked next to me and got our pictures taken.  
I'll admit, I was actually having fun.   
Tom and Sebastian spotted us and came over to say hi.

"You both look amazing." They said before giving us a hug each. I noticed Lizzy getting shy with Tom, they were soon wrapped in their own conversation. 

"How long has this been going on?" I asked Sebastian, motioning to Tom and Lizzie.

"Got me." Sebastian smiled, "Are you here today joining my dateless club?" 

"I am." I smiled.

"Would you like to be my honorary last minute date?" He asked holding out his arm.

"Why Mr. Stan, I thought you'd never ask." I replied in a horrible fake English accent before taking his arm in mine. He laughed along with me at our sillyness before posing nfor the cameras.

We stepped off the platform after an interview, arms still locked; and almost bumped into, none other than Aaron and Sam.

"Y/n! You're alive!" Aaron said, for a second I thought I saw him frown at the fact that I was almost holding hands with Sebastian.  

"Hello." I said unsure of what to say.  
Sam gave Sebastian a hug and I was shocked when she gave me a hug as well.

"You look great." Aaron added.  
Sam just seemed to love that comment.

"Thanks." I said avoiding his gaze.

"You kinda dropped off the face of the earth." Sam said to me next to Aaron and Sebastian's smiling faces.

"Yeah well, you know me." I smiled playing along with her act, I saw her eyeing our hands as well.

"I didn't know you were together." Aaron said.

"Oh just for tonight." Sebastian said sheepishly.  
I had no idea what to say.

 

>We arrived at the after party, I took my seat next to Sebastian and caught Sam a few tables over giving me a dirty look.

"You got a date?" Evans demanded, "I thought we had a club!" 

"Sorry! She just looked so pretty standing there by herself." I heard Sebastian say, he sounded really far away as I was getting lost in my thoughts. 

I tapped his arm, "Sebastian, I'm sorry. I should have mentioned this earlier, I actually have a flight to catch in a few hours." I admitted. 

His face dropped,  "Noo." He whined,  "Just stay a bit longer." 

"I dont know...." I said.

"Let me just have this dance." He pleaded, standing and offering me his hand.

"Fine." I surrendered taking his hand and letting him lead me to the dance floor. We danced a few songs, I glanced over to their table and caught Aaron frowning at us.

 

Next thing I knew, it was already late.

"I really have to go." I said to Sebastian. 

"Let me walk you to your cab." He insisted. 

We walked outside, the cab was nowhere in sight yet and it was freezing. He automatically took off his jacket and placed it over my shoulders.

 

"Y/n I've been meaning to tell you something." He said standing in front of me. 

"I like you. I've liked you for a really long time." He admited.

'Shit' 

"You don't have to say anything," he added quickly,  "I just needed to get that off my chest." 

"I don't know what to say." For the second time time tonight, I was speechless.

"Just tell me that you'll think about it." He said as the taxi pulled up.

"Yeah." I smiled. This caught me completely off guard.

He kissed my cheek before I got in the cab, I handed his jacket back. I saw him standing alone watching my cab drive away.

 

I went back to my room, got out of my gown, dressing in jeans. Stuffing all my belongings into my small suitcase and taking my cab to the airport. 

So many things racing through my mind as I waited anxiously in my seat next to the airplane window, soon enough, we were in the air, leaving all my drama behind.


	4. Changed My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are memories

_I sat on my couch at home with a scrap of paper in my hands while Aaron dug around my fridge and the tv was on in the background. Evans, Sebastian, and Scarlett had come over to rehearse, one by one they said their goodbyes and headed home._  
_I used the cover of my tablet as a hard surface for me to write on, I put the end of the pen in my mouth, biting it softly, as I thought what to write next._

_"What are you up to?" Aaron asked, I looked up and saw him with my bag of beef jerkey in his hands._

_"Writing my bucket list." I answered and turned my attention back to the paper._

_"You know you're twenty two right?" He said with that accent of his_ _as he sat down on the other side of the couch._

_"I know." I smiled jotting one more thing down._

_"You're not planning on dying anytime soon are you?" He joked_ _._ _I rolled my eyes at him and he scooted closer to me snatching the paper from my hands._

 _"Visit, Yellowstone." He read out loud, "The Great Wall of China, the pyramid of Giza, the Temple of Ramses...." I saw him read the rest of the list to himself._  
_"This is some serious stuff, the_ whole world _." He said turning the paper over._

_"That was always the plan." I smiled._

_"What was it that made you want to act?" He asked._

_"Acting kinda just happened...... but it funds my adventures and pays the bills." I smiled._

_"Well, as long as it's something you love." He said handing my paper back. He was usually always messing around, it wasn't always that we had some form of Heart to heart._

■■■

      "Please fasten your seat belts, we are now beginning our descent." the voice snapped me back to reality. I put on my seat belt and looked out the widow to the night city lights below. I had taken my dog to live with me at Georgia while filming. I had left him in the care of Norman, along with most of my belongings. I got a text from Lizzie, asking me where I was and why I had suddenly dissapeared while I waited for my luggage, I quickly wrote a text telling her where I was, also mentioning the fact that I ran away from Sebastian.

I sent the text and spotted my suitcase, my phone started to ring as I pulled my luggage out.  
I told her everything that happened, after a pause she told me it wouldn't hurt to try and that he was back in New York. I argued that Sebastian was my friend, and if I couldn't return his feelings, we would be ruined.  
In the end, I told her I'd really think about it. I hung up and went outside where Norman waited for me.

      I spent a few days with them, then taking a flight up to Niagara Falls.  
I bought the seat next to mine and my dog was able to fly next to me, she was three years old, a pretty Australian shepherd whom I named Bo. I rented a jeep, I got it stuck in my head that I still needed a homey feel, nothing like my car back home in Cali.

 

■■■

 

 _I was driving home when I remembered I still had some souvenirs/gifts from my last adventure, I made a detour and stopped by Sam and Aaron's house. I parked in the driveway and took out some stuffed animals for the girls, and this gorgeous necklace made_ _from_ _natual turquoise stones, for Sam, also getting one from pink stones for Lizzie. I would have gotten one for myself, but I'm not one for necklaces, bracelets or rings._

 _I knocked on the door while juggling everything, Aaron's mom answered_ _, I had met her long ago._

_"Hi, I was wondering if Aaron or Sam was home?" I asked._

_"Y/n" she smiled, "no, not right now. They went out a few minutes ago. Did you want me to call them?" She asked after letting me in._

_"Oh no, it's alright. I just came to drop off some stuff. " I said._

_The oldest, Wylda, peeked at me from the hall. They both noticed it was me and came to greet me. Aaron's mom slipped away to the kitchen while_ _I played with the girls._

_"I should go, " I said to the girls, "I'll visit soon. Bye. " I hugged them._

_I walled to the kitchen to say goodbye._

_".......Just wish he had waited a bit longer to marry, he could have been_ really _happy with y/n." I overheard._

_"Yeah, but he's happy, that's all that matters." Aaron's dad said._

 

■■■

Maybe giving Sebastian a chance wouldn't be the worst thing.  
I need to get over Aaron.  
I got dressed, putting on my green military jacket, jeans and black ankle boots. I checked out of the hotel, putting Bo in the back seat and starting my lomg drive.

The streets were filled with traffic on this gorgeous cloudy day. I manged to find a parking spot and decided to walk all the way there. With _great_ timing, it started to pour. I reached the building taking an elevator to the right floor, we were dripping with water when I stood in front of the door.  
I knocked twice and looked down at Bo standing next to me, just as drenched as I was.

"Y/n." Sebastian breathed when he opened the door, "What are you doing here?" He smiled.

"I was hoping you hadn't changed your mind. " I said.


	5. Two Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Years spent with Sebastian Stan

     His lips formed into that cat like smile of his, "Of course not, come on in." He said opening the door.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this.... it was kinda like a... last minute... impulse.. kinda thing." I rambled on making hand gestures as I walked past him to his living room.

"It's really no problem. " he assured me with a smile, "I'm glad youre here."

"Good." I smiled back. At the same time Bo decided to shake the water off her fur, splashing water everywhere.

"No! Bo!" I whined, "Oh my god, your couch is gonna smell like wet dog, I'm so _sorry_!" I looked back at Sebastian, "And you too! I'm sorry." I said when I saw his dark blue shirt with darker water drops all over.

He laughed at my embarrassment as I hid my face in my hands.

"It's okay," he laughed putting an arm around me, and leading me down the hall, "I can help you dry her off."

We sat Bo in the bathtub deciding it was best to give her a bath, which eventually turned into a bubbly mess. Sebastian scooped up some of the bubbles and placed them on my head, I was too busy washing Bo's ears to notice before it was too late.

" _Seriously?"_ I asked before taking bubbles and smearing them on his chin.

"Yeah, seriously." He said trying to put some on my face I tried dodging him and fell back on the floor laughing. Soon enough we were having a giggling fit on his bathroom floor.   
It took a while, but we finally dried Bo and cleaned the floor. I was left alone in the bathroom drying the floor with an old towel when Sebastian appeared at the door with clothes in his hand.

"I figured you'd want to dry off as well. They'll probably be a bit big on you though." He said fumbling with the clothes.

"Don't worry about it, thank you." I smiled taking them from him. He left with a smile as I closed the door after him, I never realized how much I liked spending time with him.

      I took a warm shower and then slipped into his sweats, they _were_ big on me, they dragged under my feet.   
'Now I just gotta be careful not to trip.'  
I put on the shirt, (which fit me like a dress) combed my hair, and walked to the living room. I found Sebastian sitting on the couch with Bo to his right as they watched tv. I shuffled to the couch in the long sweats and plopped down on the couch to his left.

"What are we watching?" I asked looking at the tv, trying to hide the fact that I was shivering.

"I'm sorry, my heater is broken right now," he apologized, getting up and walking down the hall, "I've been calling to get it fixed, but they haven't been able to come out." He carefully placed a light brown blanket over me.

"Thank you," I smiled as I tucked my feet to my right, "Come on, get in here." I offered part of the blanket to Sebastian, whick he gladly took. I leaned my head on his shoulder, automatically making him put his arm around me.

I liked this, it felt comfortable, right.

 

■■■

 

      Eleven Months passed, I found myself falling for Sebastian hard right away, I just needed to open my heart to him. I was able to convince him to going on adventures with me and Bo, lots of camping, _lots_ of firsts.

 

"How do you feel about pancakes?" He asked as I laid my head on his chest one morning back at his apartment.

"Depends, who's making them?" I asked as I ran my fingers up and down his chest.

"I am." He smiled.

"Hmm.. _do I want_ burnt pancakes?" I teased.

"That only happened _once_ , you're never gonna let me live that down are you?" He asked as he shifted under me to look at my face.

"Nope!" I said and quickly tried to move away from me, I knew what was coming. I was too slow, he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back to him, tickling me as much as he could.

"Okay! Okay! I'll let it go. " I said surrendering to him.

"Good." he said pecking my cheek and throwing off the covers, stopping by the bathroom before going to the kitchen.

I sat at the table waiting for the pancakes, he attempted to flip one using _only_ the pan, but failied miserably, dropping the oddly shaped pancake on the floor. Bo quickly ate it, leaving no trace of his failed attempt.

My phone buzzed on the table as he kissed the top of my head. It was my manager, I picked it up and answered her call. Sebastian sat across the table from me as he saw shock wash over me.

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked in disbelief, "Oh my god.... thank you!" She hung up and I slowly lowered the phone, putting it on the table.

"What happened?" He asked with concern.

"Star Wars," I breathed, "I'm going to be a Jedi! Oh my god, I'm going to mess up..." I realized, "I have to call her back." I scrambled for my phone.

"No, no, no, no." He said quickly, getting up and taking my phone from me, "This is _amazing,_ you're going to do great." He assured me.

 

      My training didn't start for weeks, and Sebastian, so naturally, I convinced Sebastian to come with me to Arches National Park, he helped me pack my jeep from my home in California.

•Tent  
•Sleeping bags  
•Lanterns  
•Stove  
•Food  
•Clothes  
•Sleeping Matts  
•Various bathroom utilities  
•Dog Food/Treats

I muttered to myself as I double checked everything.

"I _think_ that's everything." I said as Sebastian closed the trunk and I opened the back door for Bo to jump in. I got in the passenger seat and Sebastian in the driver's seat, we were on our way to Utah.

It was an amazing two weeks of camping and hiking before we had to go back.

 

      I had gone through months of stunt training, I loved doing stunts on my own, the cast was incredible, I was so lucky to be a part of this. A year had gone by before I knew it, not only was I a part of Marvel films, but now Star Wars.   
I have officially made it

 

I stood in front of an enormous poster of myself at the premier with Sebastian by my side. We've been together for a bit more than two years now, I couldn't say it had been easy.

We've been growing apart.  
If I'm not working, he is, if he's not working, I am.   
Always traveling, always busy....  
  


 

      "Is this not working anymore?" He asked over the phone after a long pause.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Maybe... we just need some time apart. " he echoed my thoughts.

"Maybe its for the best." I agreed.

"I guess this is goodbye for now?" He asked.

"For now." I said hanging up.

We both knew we'd be better off, finding someone else....  
Of course I did the only thing I knew how to do: I packed our things, and headed out.

 

■■■

 

I took out my old worn out piece of paper and crossed out The Pyramid of Giza and looked back up at the amazing structure before me.

 

      I stopped at a small market later that night to pick up water and walked to the register to pay, a magazine in English caught my attention, the cover was of a totaled gray SUV.

The headline read, **"Sam Taylor-Johnson Deadly Car Accident"** I snatched it from the stand flipping though the pages. **"Director involved in deadly car accident, Spouse Aaron Taylor-Johnson and children mourn the death-"**   
I couldn't believe what I was reading, I checked the date, it was an old issue, almost three days ago. I can't even imagine what they must be going through.


	6. What Happened

I cut my trip short, I needed to be home, I couldn't explain to myself _why._

I received a call from Lizzie asking me if I was going to the funeral, I answered honestly and said I wasn't sure if I should go. She gave me the time and date anyways.

 

■■■

 

      I put on a decent black dress and headed out the door, I started my black Jeep and headed to the address. I parked and saw everyone gathering on a hill next to the coffin, I spotted Lizzie and Tom, some of our old cast, friends and family. Finally, I spotted Aaron with his two daughters by his side. I rested my hand on the door handle, about to pull it open.   
I didn't open it, instead I gripped the steering wheel with my left hand and started the car.

'I shouldn't be here' I thought as I drove away, 'I haven't talked to him in over two years, who's to say he wants me here. I know for sure _Sam_ wouldn't want me here.'

 

■■■

 

      I forgot about everything with Sebastian while on the road.I got called back for the next Star Wars episode, that's my main focus. My job ran my life at the moment, interviews, fans, locations and photoshoots, including an honarary Victorias Secret photoshoot, which was followed by a long conversation with my manager about how I refuse to do anything of the sort ever again. I was asked by multiple English/Spanish channels to stop by and give live interviews. It was up to the point where I was constantly recognized in the streets.

It's almost been ten months now...

I returned to my home in California, exhausted after an early morning of training choreographed fights. I tossed my bag down on my couch, and groaned when I reached down to pet Bo, I ached all over. I heard my phone ringing inside my bag, I opened the zipper and started digging through sweaters, empty water bottles, containers of protein, and lunch containers until I found the buzzing little bastard.

Lizzie

"Hey, how goes it?" I answered.

"Good, good." She said on the other side of the line, "I was wondering if you had time in your busy, busy life to hang out."

" _Right now_?" I asked.

"Yeah. it's been so long." she guilted me, "Yeah, come on." I heard Tom in the background.

"Are you asking me to be your third wheel?" I asked, "I literally just got home."

"We have food." She said.

"I'll be right there." I replied after a short pause, I just heard laughter, "Let me just shower, oh and I'm bringing Bo".

"That's fine, see you in a bit." she laughed.

 

      I took me a bit to take a shower, I was in so much pain, I put on jeans and a simple over sized grey sweater, I brushed my wet hair, and put on my converse. I still hated make up, I rubbed my eye while I was looking for my keys. Bo followed me and got in the car with me, I turned on the radio for the short twenty minute drive there.

A silver car parked out front caught my attention, I parked on the curb I front of it.  
'Probably Tom's'   
I got out of the car and painfully climbed the three embarrassingly _short_ steps up to the front door. I rang the doorbell and Lizzie opened it a bit and stuck her head through.

" _Hi_." She said looking around behind me. "What are you doing here?"

"You invited me, _remember?_ " I said.

 _"Yeah._ Okay. Don't get mad at me. Someone showed up just before you did. It'll be okay." She said quickly before Tom pulled the door wide open.

"Don't be rude, come on in!" Tom said excitedly, "It's been so long since we've all been together. "

I walked in with them as Bo ran past us to the living room, I saw Bo excitedly being petted and licking someone with long curly hair.

"This is great." Tom laughed, "Now were _all_ here."

      The man turned around too look at us, I was instantly met with Aaron's blue eyes from underneath all the crazy hair and long beard.   
'Oh crap'  
'It's too late to turn around now'  
I walked behind Lizzie to take a seat on the couch

"Y/n?" Aaron asked confused.

" _Yeah_. I can hardly recognize you under all of that." I said gesturing to his hair/beard situation, I've never seen it that out of control.

"It's been a while." He said frowned at me with a drink in his hand.

"Let me get you a drink." Lizzie said suddenly getting up.

"I'll help." Tom said following her.

 

'Dammnit' was the only word that ran trough my mind.

      We sat in awkward silence for a few seconds, maybe its was only awkward for me? Maybe he's even mad at me?

" _Sooo..._ " I let out uncomfortably, "I- how.. how are you?"

He chuckled at my awkwardness and turned to look at me.

"I'm... better." He said, "My parents actually kicked me out, 'You need to get out of the house for a while.'"

"Oh.... that's... really.. _really_... I don't know what to say." I admitted.

"You're still honest," he smiled, "I'm glad, I've had enough of people's pitty, 'just hang in there' conversations."

"Yeah," I smiled, "Still me."

"What about you? You've been everywhere these last few years." He said taking a drink from the glass in his hand.

"Yeah, busy, busy, busy." I chuckled.

 

"Wylda _loves_ you. There are posters everywhere." He smiled.

" _What?_ " I laughed.

"Yeah, and she won't believe me when I tell her that she knew you." He chuckled.

"She was about three... now she's.."

"She's about to be six." He interrupted.

"Wow...." I breathed as I stared at the floor.

"Sam told me what happened. " he said suddenly.

"What?" I asked looking at him, he stared at the floor in front of us.

"She told me what happened at the party," he scratched his forehead under his curls, "She told me she felt very insecure with us being friends. And she eventually realized that she had nothing to worry about when you walked away without thinking twice about it. She just never got the chance to apologize." He took another sip from his drink.

"It's fine, _really_." I said as I remembered what had happened all those years ago.

"There really was nothing for her to worry about." He said finally looking at me.

"Of course not." I smiled.

'Where the hell is Lizzie and Tom?'  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to summarise its been about 3 years since you've seen Aaron


End file.
